


Meow

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Akira is Keith's twin, Anal Sex, Catboys & Catgirls, Established Relationship, Multi, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Shiro loves his two catboys.





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me ok 
> 
> a certain discord server is full of enablers

The thing is, Shiro does count himself lucky. He’s survived through unspeakable acts of terror against himself and his home, he deals with a restless mind each day, he deals with losing a limb - but he has a roof above his head now, he has a string of friends who all love and support him. He has a job as an Admiral, an important, respectable job and he is good at it. He gets to see the stars he loves each day. 

 

What makes him the most lucky, however, is the sight he is greeted with each day he returns home, the door hissing closed behind him. 

 

Maybe Shiro has become a little wicked these days, to love these two men, these two twin brothers as much as he does. But they love him back with equal fierceness. Keith has his dealings with the Blade of Marmora these days, so sometimes it’s just Akira, soft and sweet Akira, who greets Shiro when he gets home. 

 

Sometimes it’s both of them, Shiro’s adorable cat boys, Shiro’s ring around Keith’s finger, Shiro’s collar around Akira’s soft neck. He had met them both when he was a teenager himself and the twins were barely so: Keith had been tiny but fierce, protecting his gentle-hearted brother from all the evil of the world. 

 

Losing contact with them had been one of the worst parts of Shiro’s exceedingly strange life. But now they are his and he is theirs, through and through. 

 

They both hold him when the nightmares strike, Keith whispers that he is safe, Akira whispers that he is loved. They both cuddle up to him during the coldest nights and their movie evenings, both purr when scratched behind their large fluffy cat ears. They don’t look much like Galrans do, they’re tall, their legs long and lean, but Shiro is broader than them both. He loves them both in equal measure. He loves sparring with Keith, loves it when Keith wins and pins him down. Shiro loves it when Akira drapes himself all over Shiro, demanding pets and backrubs. 

 

Shiro especially loves it when he comes home to this: to Keith, on his day off, straddling his sweet brother. Keith’s black tail swishes lazily as he throws a glance at Shiro. Amusement dances in the purple and blue galaxies in Keith’s eyes. 

“Hey, Shiro,” he says and grinds down. He’s wearing nothing but a faded red shirt. 

 

Akira groans. His hands grip Keith’s thighs. He doesn’t greet Shiro, as his lips are wrapped around three of Keith’s long fingers. Where Keith has inky black hair and smooth black ears with little tufts at the tips, Akira has snow white hair and ears, his white tail wrapped around Keith’s wrist. 

 

Shiro smiles at the sight of the little black bow at the end of Akira’s tail. 

“Hi, sweethearts,” Shiro murmurs fondly. “Having fun?” It’s been a day and a half, stuck in the office with the paperwork. Shiro’s neck is stiff, his mouth dry. He’s painfully aware how rumpled his uniform is, how dressed he is in comparison to these kitties. 

 

“Come kiss me,” Keith says  and slips his fingers from Akira’s mouth, moving them to the hidden curve of his own ass. 

“Baby,” Shiro whispers against Keith’s lips, gently cups his beloved’s face. He slips his tongue between Keith’s plush lips and tastes the laughter that Keith doesn’t even try to hide.  “What is this I’m coming home to? Two kitties being naughty?” Shiro brushes Keith’s perky ears, scratches at the right spot to make Keith purr. 

“We were just fucking around,” Keith huffs and pushes against Shiro’s hand, still knuckle-deep in himself. Keith’s breath hitches. 

Shiro straightens and looks, really looks at the blushing, desperate Akira, cock straining against the frilly lace panties he so loves. Akira’s wearing one of Shiro’s shirts, the one that mysteriously vanished from Shiro’s closet over two weeks ago. 

“Daddy,” Akira whines. Oh. That voice. Always with that voice and those teary blue eyes. Shiro could compose a song to Akira’s eyes  or the way he tends to pout when he doesn’t immediately get his way. Akira reaches for him and Shiro crouches, sweeps soft white strands from Akira’s eyes. 

“Of course I didn’t forget you, kitten,” Shiro murmurs and nuzzles Akira’s cheek, gives him a little peck to the corner of his mouth. 

“I wasn’t being naughty,” Akira whispers, hands around Shiro’s neck. “I got bored and Keith was teasing me and then we started playing.” 

Shiro reaches to tug up Akira’s shirt and slip a hand underneath. He smiles wider when he feels the edge of a lace bra and the tiny, silky soft curve of a breast. Shiro cups it, squeezes. 

 

Keith mewls then, turning their attentions back to him. Keith is fisting his little cock, long but thin and fingering himself. “You could fuck me, Akira,” Keith flashes a grin and slips his hands off himself. He pants. “Your cock’s been poking my thigh for the past fifteen minutes.”

 

Shiro kisses Akira once more and stands up. “Don’t let me stop you, my cute kittens. Don’t make too much of a mess now, alright?” Shiro kisses the top of Keith’s head. 

 

Keith works his brother’s cock free and glances at him. “Not gonna watch?” 

Akira mewls, reaching with quivering hands at Keith but Keith gently nudges his hands off. 

 

Despite the exhaustion and boredom of the day, Shiro feels a stir. He licks his lips. “I need to eat dinner, baby. I’ll kiss you both to your hearts’ content in the bath later.” He slides his fingers through Keith’s hair, gives him a few more ear-scratches, just to hear that adoring rumble. “Now, ride our sweet Akira’s thick cock, but don’t let him come, alright?” 

 

Keith smirks. 

 

Akira whimpers, his fingers dig into Keith’s thighs. Despite the noisy little protest, they all know edging Akira is the best way to make it all the more pleasurable for him. Poor thing has never quite learned how to not come too early when he’s inside his brother - or even more rarely, inside Shiro. “No,” Akira murmurs. “But - I can’t hold it-  you know I can’t, Keith - “ He blinks, his eyes the exact same shape as Keith’s, but the colour of them the startling blue of an Earth sky. 

 

“You can, shush,” Keith leans down to kiss Akira. Their tongues slide against each other with familial ease. 

 

Shiro departs, just in time to hear them both moan. Shiro smiles, knowing that at that moment Keith has sunk down on Akira’s cock, thrown his head back to enjoy every inch. 

Shiro hums as he heats up the leftovers of last night’s dinner and proceeds to make a nice cup of tea. 

 

He drinks and he eats. He listens to the noise his kittens make and smiles. He palms himself through his pants and hums, pleased when he listens to Keith’s increasing moans, Akira’s noises clearly muffled by something stuffed into his mouth. If Shiro knows his black kitten at all, it’s his fingers. 

  
  


He confirms it, just a few minutes later. Keith is murmuring softly while Akira sobs. Keith kisses all over his twin’s face, soft and adoring. Shiro feels a surge of fondness: Keith’s capacity for love is so big, so fierce. His love is a raging fire, not destructive, but nurturing. 

 

“Let him come,” Shiro murmurs as he comes close and runs his fingers through Keith’s hair. 

 

“You sure?” Keith rocks his hips. He’s kept a slow pace, it seems, enough to make Akira twitch and squirm and dig his nails into Keith’s thighs. “Do you want to come, Akira?” 

 

Akira’s lips are freed. He stares at them both, gasps. “Y-yes. Please. Can I - “ 

 

“Good kitten,” Shiro purrs and gets on his knees to kiss his sweet white kitten. They’re both so fierce for him, his adoring kittens, yet Akira has a sweetness, softness that Keith has long since taught himself out of. Akira is plumper than Keith: Keith is coiled muscle, reflexes of a predator, a slim, slender body to match. Akira’s flesh yields to touch, his little tits are warm and soft. 

 

Shiro is just a man, after all - and he loves those plush pink lips that open under his tongue. Akira cries when he comes, grasping for them both. 

 

“Bath, I think,” Keith says then and gets up. His tail swishes. “Go draw us a bath, Kashi.” 

 

Shiro sighs and pulls him close to kiss his forehead and his smirking lips. “Who are you to boss me around, baby?” But he’s smiling, eyes shining with love. 

 

“Your favourite kitten,” Keith says and gives a kitten lick to Shiro’s nose. 

 

Shiro snorts and pinches his ass before retreating to the bathroom. 

  
  


For an unconventional relationship like theirs, a massive bathtub is top priority: Shiro and Akira are both bath-lovers, both fans of bathbombs and candles and washing each other’s backs and hair and telling dumbass jokes when their fingers get pruned. Keith is still hesitant to waste water, having learned how precious of an accommodity it is over the years and is not a big fan of getting his ears wet. But when comfortably snuggled against Shiro’s back, holding hands with Akira, how can he refuse? 

 

There are no candles this time, the only bathbomb something bubbly and pink that makes Akira’s eyes light up with delight. Keith buries his face between Shiro’s shoulder blades, reaches around him to squeeze his chest and sighs, pleased. He’s already come once, just a little earlier, but his eager dick is already raising. 

“Takashi,” he murmurs, voice soft. He tweaks a nipple.

 

Shiro huffs. “What are you doing, baby? Not asleep after all?” Shiro’s hands are busy at work in washing Akira’s hair and gently rubbing all over his perked ears. 

 

Akira sits, plays with the bubbles, cheeks flushed. His eyes are pretty and bright. “Wouldn’t it be better to make love in our bed, Keith?” He huffs, ears drooping. Akira always seems to feel that the word fucking is not a good word for them - he prefers everything slow, excruciatingly so. He prefers to have his collar pulled, his ears tugged, his tail pulled. He wants to make love face to face. 

 

Keith just loves it all, as long as he gets to have the two men he loves with him.

 

Shiro just wants them, loves them, he gathers them both against himself and squeezes, giving kisses until Akira is giggling and Keith is squirming. When both of their hands slide under water to grab Shiro’s dick, Shiro huffs. 

“Greedy kittens I have,” he says, not at all mad. 

 

“You were gone for a long time,” Keith says and steals a kiss, and another, and another, so many that Shiro pinches his ass again. 

 

Akira focuses hard on Shiro’s dick, slipping his clever fingers down for Shiro’s balls. He mouths at Shiro’s nipple and whimpers, sweetly, when Shiro reaches for his ass. 

 

It’s no wonder that it ends up like this, after all: the bathroom flooded, Keith bent over the sink and Shiro pounding into him, keeping a tight grip on his hips. Akira is crouched under Keith, his dick in Akira’s mouth. They’re all slippery and wet and hard, Keith’s ears turned towards Shiro, hands gripping the sink so tight his claws pull out. Akira moans, just keeping his brother’s cock in his mouth, gives him something warm and wet to sink his dick into. 

 

“There’s nothing, nh, nothing better than your tight ass, sweetheart,” Shiro growls and sucks a bruise into Keith’s shoulder. His smile is savage as he reaches down to tug Akira’s hair. “Except your tight ass, my sweet Akira.”

 

Akira moans, tears spilling to his cheeks once more. He grips his own cock and jerks off, desperate to come at the same time as his two lovers. 

 

Of course, naturally, he does - gets the privilege to watch as Shiro grabs his still bath-warm black kitten and carries him to bed. Akira follows, meek but excited. 

 

When they all curl up into a pile of tangled, warm limbs and sleepy kisses, it’s home. 


End file.
